


Before we Met

by Jellyfish415



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish415/pseuds/Jellyfish415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my submission for the What if? prompt for snowellsweek2015 on tumblr. Hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote>





	Before we Met

 Caitlin Snow was nothing if not smart. She could talk at two, knew basic algebra at 7, and won the local high school science fair at 12. She knew what she wanted and she knew that working hard was the only way she could get it. Caitlin Snow was nothing if not smart. So why she wasted to the point of no return, dancing on a table in some bar at 8pm celebrating….she couldn’t remember, although a wisp of fleeting coherency in her mind said something about a birthday.  _You know what she could go for right now? Cake. She was going to go get cake._

   Her foot fell through the air as she realized she was not, in fact, on the ground but still on the table. And she was falling. Really very slowly. Like Alice down the rabbit hole slow. Why hadn’t her head hit the ground yet? She opened her eyes to the bright luminescence of headlights and street signs. How did she get here? She could have sworn that she didn’t take any drugs so why was she tripping so hard? “Are you okay?” asked a deep voice. Very deep. And smooth as chocolate. She should get chocolate cake! What a great idea! 

* * *

     She giggled to herself about something. Eobard was shocked by the mundane-ness of the whole thing. How could someone so alive, so  _vibrant_ , turn into a stone cold killer? He had done his research right hadn’t he? “Are you alright Miss Snow?” he asked again highly concerned about the glazed look in her eyes.

 “ooorewww?” she slurred fluttering her eyelids at him. “excuse me?” “WHO. ARE. YOUUUUU?!” she was yelling to the  _greatest_ of her ability. 

“Eobard.” “Eeyore? From the woods?!” “Who? No, it’s Eobard.” he didn’t know why he was standing there explaining himself to a drunk girl who, at this point, probably couldn’t tell the difference between a car and an elephant. All he wanted was some scotch. 

“Eobard. Sounds dissssstingguuished.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. At least she wasn’t as savage as the rest of them. 

“You wannagesomecake?” “Cake?” “Yes for the birthday!” she exclaimed, chuckling like a small child. Her innocence was disconcerting. He almost felt something short of guilt for what he was about to do, what he was about to drag her into. But it was going to happen anyway. He was just speeding up the inevitable. 

“Whose birthday? Yours?”

 “No silly! Martin’s!” This alarmed him. Had he misscalculated? 

“Martin Stein?” “Who? Nonononono King! It’s Martin Luther King’s birthday! Wegottaeatsumcake!” He was completely mystified. One of the brightest minds of the 21st century was standing in front of him bumbling like an idiot. What was worse was that he found it magnificently adorable. She grabbed his sleeve dragging him towards a bright yellow pastry shop. 

* * *

        Caitlin was elated! First the phone call, then the drinks, and now she was going to eat some cake with the handsome man! She picked out about six different small cakes and whirled around to stare at him expectantly. He quirked his eyebrow. 

“You gotta pay.” 

“Why would I do that if I’m not even eating anything?” Did she really have to explain _everything_ to him. It was exasperating really.

“How can I pay if I don’t have a job silly.” He smiled and shook his head at her for some reason then fished out a couple bills. She dragged him towards her favorite seat near the jukebox. 

“Isn’t this place so great? Its so retro! Its like traveling back in time!” she said grinning from ear to ear. She could finally dig into some cake. “Well in that case this whole city is retro.” he said winking at her with his bright blue eyes. She was confused. But there was no time to ask questions. Now she was going to eat.

* * *

He could stare at her for all eternity. This strange drunk woman attacking a piece of cake with her fork. He had no idea why. She was just so alluring to him. Suddenly she froze. She stared at him with her big brown eyes for a few seconds….and then shoved a giant strawberry in his mouth. 

“I hate fruit on my cake. Why do they need to make it healthy?” His mouth hurt from all the smiling. He had laughed more now than he had ever in his life. Even this hell that he was condemn to seemed a bit brighter all of a sudden. Maybe he could bear it if someone like her were hear. Even temporarily. He felt like kissing her. Felt like he had to. Like there was some gravitational force shoving the two of them together. He had officially lost it. 

“We need to leave now.” He didn’t wait for her answer as he tossed her over his shoulder and walked out of the shop. 

“Hey! My cake! We need to go back for my cake!!!!” She said kicking and scratching the whole way to the taxi. She huffed and pouted as he struggled to fasten her seatbelt. Even  _that_ was adorable. He could now see why people had children. He really needed to get his head straight. He forced himself to look away from her and out the window. Not even five minutes later, his curiosity got the best of him but she was out cold. Pulling up to her apartment, he considered if he could get used to this. Being like this, with somebody he could share his pain with. As he tucked her into bed he bent down and softly kissed her cheek. No one, not even her, was going to keep him from going home. But maybe she would come with him.  

* * *

Caitlin woke up to the worst hangover she had ever had or would.  _How the hell had she even gotten here?_ She could recall absolutely nothing from last night other than the distinct taste of cake lingering in her mouth. She had probably just walked herself to a taxi in her drunken stupor. She glanced at the clock.  _Shit! Her interview at S.T.A.R. Labs was in 15 minutes!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the What if? prompt for snowellsweek2015 on tumblr. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
